Bookmark of Demise Project
The Bookmark of Demise Project (終焉ノ栞プロジェクト or Shuuen no Shiori Purojekuto) is a song series by 150-P; all of the songs in the series are sung by IA. Most of the songs in the series are based off of urban legends. An album for this series was released on August 11, 2012 at NatsuComi. The series will also be getting a manga adaptation. Songs Hide and Seek of Isolation (孤独ノ隠レンボ) Sung by: IA *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) The first song in the series. The story is about a young boy who found a book and plays a game. There is a rumour that the young boy had hidden himself somewhere. This song is based off of hide and seek alone. The way the game works is by taking a stuffed doll with limbs, and replacing the insides of the doll with rice. Afterwards a red thread is used to sew the doll back together. Salt water is placed in a chosen hiding space, and the doll is placed in a water-filled bathtub. "First one to be it is (your own name)" is said three times, then you hide in your hiding place and count to ten. You then return to the doll and stab it, and say "Next one to be it is (doll's name)" three times. After that, you hide until you wish to stop the game, where you put some salt water in your mouth, go out to look for the doll. When the doll is found, spit out the salt water over it and say "I win." three times, then pour the remaining salt water over it, burn the doll and sprinkle salt in every corner of the house. People have said they have had strange experiences playing this game, such as the TV or radio turning on by itself, etc.Hide and Seek Alone The song makes lots of references to the game such as a strange news broadcast playing on the TV. Warning of Impostors (ニセモノ注意報) Sung by: IA *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) The second song in the series. This song is based on an urban legend of doppelgangers, where it is said that if you see your doppelganger, you will die within three days.Doppelgangers In the lyrics, you can find Japanese traditional games related to shadows (kageokuri or kagefumi/shadow-stepping tag). This story is about a girl who sees a news broadcast about doppelgangers, but thinks that it is a "stupid story" and ignores it. She then sees two people's doppelgangers, and those two people later die; the doppelgangers are theorized to be those of the protagonists of Hide and Seek of Isolation and Perfect Crime Love Letter. Afterwards, she sees her own doppelganger and dies. This song is related to Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game. Perfect Crime Love Letter (完全犯罪ラブレター) Sung by: IA *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) The third song in the series. This song is based on the urban legend, Mearry-san.Merry-san It tells about a boy who constantly receives messages from an unknown person called @mearry1713. Throughout the song, he keeps receiving these messages and having flashbacks to the past. At one point, he kills another boy, theorized to be the one in Hide and Seek of Isolation; at the end of the song, he is sent one final message, saying, "I'm right behind you". Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game (猿マネ椅子盗りゲーム) Sung by: IA *Nico Video Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) The fourth song in the series. This song is about a girl who badly wanted an item called "The Monkey's Paw", which could grant three or five of its owner's wishes.Monkey's Paw The girl wants to become the 'same' as the girl from Warning of Impostors. There is a possibility that this girl is or becomes the doppelganger of the girl from the second song, because she is an "imitation" and wished to be the same as the other girl. At the end, the girl wins the 'chair-stealing' game and becomes the same as the girl from Warning of Impostors. Manga A manga adaptation for the Bookmark of Demise Project will be published monthly in Comic Gene starting December 15, 2012. Novel A novel for this series is set to be released on February 25, 2013.Novel Trivia *About Hide-and-Seek of Isolation **In the middle of the song, the text that slides in on the television says: "Good evening, it's the occasional broadcasting, NNN From NNN occasional broadcast, we will tell you of today's sacrifice Today, the person you saw walking while carrying a phone The person who bought a rabbit because his life was lonely The person who achieves walking 10,000 steps everyday The person who talks to someone directly if something bothers him The person who has gone to play hide and seek alone Now, the pale you, Is tomorrow's sacrifice may your soul rest in peace, good night." *About Warning of Impostors **In the beginning and the end of the song, the weather forecast says: "Good morning. I report to you, today's weather forecast. Today, there are warnings of imitations in some areas. Please be careful." *It's possible that Perfect Crime Love Letter ''is connected with ''Hide-and-Seek of Isolation. One verse of Hide-and-Seek of Isolation ''says "The prologue is told ironically, As a perfect crime". Another reference is a verse of 'Perfect Crime Love Letter' that says "Your bored face when you smiled"; 'this could refer to the boy of ''Hide-and-Seek of Isolation, who was bored of his everyday life. **Similarly, Warning of Imposters and Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game are connected. **As well, there are several other connections between the songs, mostly minor audio or visual things. *The events of Warning of Imposters and Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game''happen at the same time, while ''Perfect Crime Love Letter happens after Hide and Seek of Isolation. *On an instrumental track on the Re:After School album, 150-P mentioned that the series is mostly up to interpretation by the viewer. *The emblem of the school the characters attend, which can be seen on their uniforms, appears to be an open book covered with a red mark that seems to be either a question mark or a snake with two olive branches in the background. *It appears that only the Girl from Aimless Imitation ''Chair Stealining Game ''had stayed alive in the entire series. References Category:Vocaloid Song Series